forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miner genie
Miner genies were one of the newest kinds of tasked genie. Though employed by the dao extensively, miner genies were originally created by the yak-folk from dao slaves. Compelled to work and toil within mine shafts, miner genies were hulking creatures driven not only by their need to dig and move stones, but by their burning shame and hatred as well. Description Miner genies presented a somewhat bizarre appearance, being as wide as they were tall. Their shape was ideal for moving through tunnels with ease. Thick muscular arms and legs combined with elongated hardened claws for nails made them perfect digging machines. Their fingernails actually prevented them from using their hands to consume food, forcing them to rummage with their nose and mouth like animals. Miner genies were entirely hairless and their heads were cone-shaped. The average miner genie stood 8 ft. (2.4 m) tall and wide. Combat Miner genies could not utilize weapons or tools because of their claws. However, their claws tore through stone and hardened earth with ease, providing all the weapons needed. Their nails grew so quickly that a miner genie who did not dig for a week would be crippled by ingrown nails. All miner genies could cast the following spells: detect metal, detect mineral, dig, faerie fire, water breathing, and gaseous form.'''' Stone weapons were utterly useless against miner genies. Because of their innate knowledge of stone, a miner genie could instantly collapse any tunnel that it dug personally with a single blow. Habitat/Society As a group, miner genies were a grim lot who were ashamed of their place in life. They preferred to dwell in dark dusty mines where other genies or slaves could not see them. Sudden fits of rage were common occurrences with miner genies. They led solitary lives, going so far as to fight others of their kind to avoid their company. They never mated or reproduced because they wished to avoid bringing others into the service of the yak-folk. They still longed for children and were very fond of the children of dao, often even serving as guardians of the illegitimate children of noble dao. These children lived with the miner genies in their dark isolated world until the noble dao parent believed it safe enough to announce their true parentage. Some of these children became miner genies themselves if left in the dark for too long. Ecology Miner genies survived by consuming stone. Though they were not helpless against the yak-folk as were the dao, miner genies knew they were physically too weak to confront their masters. Additionally, they were angry that the dao did nothing to try to help them, even though they knew the dao were slaves to the yak-folk. The yikarians viewed the miner genies as a great accomplishment that helped them procure more riches for their Forgotten God. Because they were more manageable than dao, some yak-folk believed that all dao should be transformed into miner genies. Many dao viewed miner genies as abominations that they would love to eliminate if they were not the helpless slaves of the yak-folk. History The noble djinni Calim utilized miner genies in the construction of the great subterranean aqueduct that stretched from the River Agis to the city of Cursrah in the south. Appendix References Connections Category:Tasked genies Category:Genies Category:Dao